


We're not brothers

by Cummytomato



Category: Fe14 - Fandom, Fire Emblem, fire emblem fates
Genre: Hoshido holiday, M/M, Shameless Smut, Some plot I won't lie, birthright, chap2 got that smutty goodness, leave me alone there are typos okay?, samurai booty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11044917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cummytomato/pseuds/Cummytomato
Summary: Story of MU/ avatar Cor on the birthright route, being in love with a samurai who considers himself you older brother isn't easy, especially deciding whether to confess the feelings or to bottle them up until the war is over. Fake hoshido holiday, lots of sake, fluff and a cliffhanger in chapter 1, smut, action and fluff and more smut in chapter 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic on This site, check out my tumblr cummytomato.tumblr.com for more of this and some sexy art stuff, including the title art for this fic and a link back to it;)

To say I was confused was an understatement. Within three months I've got from being trapped in a tower, to finding my birth mother and a whole second set of siblings, to watching two of my oldest friends and my mother die while I turned into a dragon, turning against my foster siblings that I love so I can get my revenge against my psycho kidnapper father. To top it off I barely know my supposed siblings, Azura is definitely hiding things from me and I have all these weird feelings. 

I hadn't regretted abandoning my former fighting style to be a swordmaster like my late father and older brother. That didn't change how wrong it felt calling ryoma brother. "We're not brothers right?" I had asked him when those weird feelings were piling up too high to ignore. I'd looked him dead in the eye and his eyes drifted to my feet rather than answering me properly. It took him a minute to find words, but when he did at least he told me the truth.

"Father- my father Sumeragi only told me the truth, even though I was too young to really remember it Queen mikoto was not my mother, she was only your mother. Father told me that he had given Mikoto and her infant shelter. He fell in love with her even while still married To my own, who passed during Sakura's birth. So you were raised alongside us as a child, long enough that even our younger siblings remember you somewhat. Mikoto was the only mother any of us really knew. So while we may not share blood we are still a family." He said firmly. There was a lot of relief in what he told me, but at the same time I could feel a painful tangle of emotions in me. "Broth-"

"Don't. Don't call me your brother. We're not brothers. Regardless I trust you with my life Ryoma." He looked hurt but I had to say that. I couldn't live with myself otherwise.

...

It had been weeks since that. I had still trained with ryoma almost every day, but things were quieter. The occasional joke we used to trade, or the small talk when we passed each other around the castle died out completely. Takumi and Hinoka seemed to think we needed time to work it out on our own. Sakura was the most worried but she was never good at articulating how she felt. For the most part it seemed a nonissue. I hadn't had the heart to ask Sakura to stop calling me brother, but I had to tell the camp. Accepting me almost instantly like they had as the prodigal son returned seemed wrong. After all I did still love my siblings from Nohr, and with no idea who my real father was it's not like I know any kind of truth about my blood. I hadn't suspected anyone would take issue. Kaze would still sit in comfortable silence with me. Felicia still trusted me as a friend with a shoulder to cry on when she thought about Flora. All I needed was to get strong and get my revenge.

I don't know if I was someone who naturally found comfort in being alone in a quiet place, or if the years of being in the keep had conditioned that into me. Either way it wasn't rare to find me sitting alone under the branches of the peach tree in the far corner of the castle grounds. A small stream ran by it and it was a natural place for me. I suppose every was aware I came here, but mostly nobody seemed to come by while I was there except for Felicia. I knew that my whittling habit was a product of my time in the northern fortress. It Never ceased to piss off Gunter when I would sneak daggers from the training room to whittle toys for myself from pieces of wood Flora and Felicia would bring me when I asked. Poor old man had finally given up and given me a designated carbon knife so he wouldn't have to check every single weapon to see if the blade had dulled from me carving with it. It really made me sad that he was gone now. I found myself idly whittling a horse setting down a finished carving of a dragon, thought I would put the horse at the foot of his statue when I was done with it. 

"Felicia said I could find you here." I didn't turn to greet ryoma. I didn't want to. I heard it settle with a huff near me and put an accidental nick in my carving when he reached too close to me for the first carving. I tried to stop him but he just smirked and smiled at the carving. "It's beautiful. You always were a crafty kid. You used to make hinoka little dolls out of twigs. She preferred to sword fight with twigs though, she'd always hand them to Sakura a second later." I smiled at the thought but I shook my head. 

"You probably were always the one making sure Sakura didn't choke on one of those twigs."

"I was. But she would cry when I took them away from her." There was a long pause after that which I was grateful for but he obviously had something on his mind. "I've really come to appreciate Felicia she's not exactly domestically inclined, but she does notice things." 

"Things?" 

"She says you took all of this in stride till recently... finding out the truth... or most of it at least. Turning against Nohr. But now... since I told you about our parents... she says you seem more confused than ever. That during the times between battles you spend more time here than ever." I wanted to pile up a stack of plates in Felicia arms and watch her panic and break them all. 

"And?" I asked and he sighed.

"You know I'm not good at this."

"What?" I asked slicing off a curl of wood almost angrily.

"feelings. I'm really confused. I understand loving the nohrian family you knew. And I understand feeling uncertain, we've only be reunited for so long. But does it really matter to you that we don't share blood? We're family. No matter what." I grit my teeth.

"Stop it. We're not brothers. Stop acting like you're my big brother."

"I can't. You're my brother Cor. I love you." I got so angry. I tossed the carving at him. It bounced off his breastplate with a ping that would have been hilarious any other time. He just looked at me slack jawed and confused. I grabbed him by the collar. 

"Never call me your brother again. I'm a bastard. With no father. I yelled at him and he looked at me shocked. I stormed off and clutched at my chest. It was the right thing to say but it felt so terrible. 

...

Second favorite place in the castle? The baths. I sat for a long time in the steam room. The heat strong enough almost to singe me. It had been a few days since my little talk with Ryoma and I'd only felt progressively worse. I gave a sigh and wiped back my dark brown bangs off my forehead. They pissed me off too, another thing I hated was when people said they saw the resemblance between us. I sighed knowing if I stayed any longer I'd be a cooked lobster. I left the steam room and washed myself with cold water before settling into the hot baths. I wasn't alone in the relaxing bath water, a ways away Azama sat humming to himself contently, and saizo sat quietly closer to me than the annoying monk. 

"Good day lord Cor." Azama greeted and I sighed 

"To you as well." I have a silent nod to saizo who returned it politely and returned to relaxing. 

"I hear you're fighting with the good lord ryoma." Azama chuckled and I pinched the bridge of my nose. 

"Something like that. Honestly azama i understand you can be pretty knowledgeable, but I really don't have the strength to wade through everything else that comes out of your mouth to get to that right now." I might be best at swinging a sword but that does t mean I'm a total blockhead. I should have realized that Azamas teasing was almost always situational. So when I heard footsteps slapping against the tiles I should have known Azama had almost warned me if I'd been smart enough to listen. I turned and saw ryoma standing there fresh from washing himself clean before a nice soak in the bath. He was wearing just a skimpy towel around his waist. I couldn't help my wandering eyes. They drank in everything they saw, how powerful his thighs look, the way such a broad muscled chest tapered down along tight thin abs to a thin waste. How huge his biceps looked glistening and wet. Fuck. I'm seriously fucked up. He stepped down into the water and I shot out of the pool quickly. 

"Cor..." I heard him call after me but I hurried off. Miserable. 

...

I though it would work. We even made it though a couple tough battles while I still wasn't talking to Ryoma. There I was again beneath my peach tree, whittling a silly looking tiki I would give to takumi to make him laugh. Then I look up and I see Sakura staring at me and sobbing, tears rolling down her cheeks as she tried to stay quiet. "Brother..."

"Sakura what's the matter!?" I stood but she took a step back like if I comforted her she wouldn't manage to get anything off her chest. 

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable because Ryoma says that The Bad nohrians have made you hate yourself. Made you think you you aren't worthy of us to be your family, or that family has to be blood. Takumi even thinks you might hate us, but stand with us because you know it's right. Please... I love you big brother! I don't ever want to lose you again! Being together with all of us as a family, even during war is more than I'd ever dreamed I-" I stopped her by surging forward and hugging her. She sobbed into my chest and I sighed, smoothing down her hair trying to sooth her. 

"Sakura listen, I don't deserve siblings like you, nobody ever could, you're all so perfect I couldn't ask for more. I love you, I love hinoka, I even love that little shit Takumi. You three mean so much to me it isn't funny. We've only been together again for so short a time but already it feels like we've always been together." 

"What about ryoma? Don't you care about him?" I sighed and took her hand. I led her to sit down on a crate of peaches. I knelt in front of her and wiped her eyes. 

"You're my sister Sakura, nothing you could ever do would change that in my eyes. But I'm not... I'm not right I suppose. I look up to Ryoma just as much as you do. I see his strength, and his kindness, all of it. But I don't see him as a brother. I started seeing him as something else before I even knew we didn't share blood. So... so I had to chose. Ryoma as my brother, or these feelings, even if nothing ever comes from them but unhappiness." Her eyes were wide and I honestly didn't know what her reaction would be. She shocked me completely by just smiling at me.

"I'm so happy." She beamed tears still running down her face, she'd cried so hard she started to hiccup. 

"Err yeah okay." I said with a laugh and she nodded. 

"No no I'm sorry that must sound weird, but everything makes sense now. I'm so happy you don't hate us." 

"You're not... upset? About me feeing that way about Ryoma?" It's not like a bit of buggery now and then was uncommon, but this was the crown prince, her brother that we were talking about. 

"No. Not at all, if there was anyone that could love Ryoma like he deserves it's you big brother." I chuckled and sighed. 

"So anyway. As long as the conflict with Nohr goes on I really don't think I should tell him how I feel. Afterwards if he hates me for how I feel I can go away." She grabbed the hem of my kimono at that.

"Please don't leave. Ryoma loves you I'm sure of it." I sighed and squeezed her hand reassuringly. 

"He does. But he loves his brother, not the man I am." 

...

The summer heat was persistent as ever during the day, but the first hints of autumn started appearing. The leaves turned those beautiful shades of orange and red. There was a lapse in the tide of the war, it had started as a joke between Hana and Hinata, but then orochi heard, who got Oboro excited and she had nagged me until I had finally agreed. 

The kaigara festival was the first big Holiday in the fall for Hoshidans. It was a three day festival of games, the last occasion for fireworks, and for a lot of booze. I didn't have any real memories of my hoshidan childhood, but I suppose the stories everyone told me were enough to make those memories seem real. The festival was supposed to celebrate love. The stories about it were all spring flings were supposed to develop into passion by summer, and real love by the start of fall. A maiden who met her beloved on the seashore, love loss tragedy reunion all that garbage. Aside from the usual celebrations lovers have one another then most beautiful seashell they could find, to show their love could fill an ocean. For those too young for love or single either happily or unhappily they made a shell for someone they appreciated. It was a cute tradition, apparently every year the three younger siblings have their shells to Ryoma. I hadn't planned on participating much, I had found a nice shell but was planning on giving it leaving it at queen Mikoto's memorial. 

I woke up the first morning of the festival after sleeping in late. I suppose it was nice. I looked from the treehouse and saw that Oboro had seriously gone overboard in decorating for the festival. She must have put the entire army to work hanging paper lanterns, streamers, villagers from the nearby towns and the outrealms had been invited to come help us celebrate the festival. I took a quick trip to the baths and dressed. I still preferred nohrian trousers, but I made the effort of wearing a short sleeved kimono shirt. I pushed my still wet dark brown hair off my forehead and went around to check out how the preparations were going. "Lord Cor! Over here." I heard Subaki call me.

"Yeah Subaki?"

"My lady Sakura asked if you would be kind enough to meet her by the cherry grove." I nodded and thanked him, setting off for the cherry grove, wishing people a happy festival as I went. When I reached the grove I was surprised to find not just Sakura but Hinoka and Takumi as well. 

"What are you three up to?" I asked amused and they all just smiled.

"We cherish you!" Hinoka shouted while Takumi and Sakura just whispered it embarrassed as they all thrust sea shells at me. 

"I thought you always gave them to Ryoma?" I chuckled and Hinoka rolled her eyes. 

"He knows we appreciate him. We have a lot of years to make up for." Hinoka said all three of them blushing like fools. 

"Hoshidans are so reserved. Come here." I held my arms open and started a nice big group hug. When we broke apart I gave Sakura I grateful look. I knew she had orchestrated this, and I knew it hadn't been easy for her. 

"Be sure to make sure you show someone how much you appreciate them too okay?"  
...  
That evening I sat and watched the festivities quietly with Felicia, she had tuckered herself out with trying to make herself helpful all day and then trying to cram the entire holidays events into the first evening of the festival. It was the most alive i had ever seen the castle. Music filled the air, laughter dancing... it was really beautiful. 

"Would you mind if I joined the two of you?" A deep silky voice asked from behind me and I turned to see Ryoma. His long messy hair back in a pony tail, with the light of the lanterns and the fireworks illuminating him he looked like a God. 

"Please do." I found myself saying and he settled next to us. 

"I'd forgotten how exhausting a festival could be." He chuckled and I nodded. 

"Exhausting in the best way though." I mused and he nodded. 

"I'm going to try and get a few more of those delicious pastries." Felicia said before running off leaving me and Ryoma alone watching the fireworks. Tactful Felicia. Tactful. Not.

"Almost Alone at last." He chuckled nervously and I looked at him surprised that seemed unlike him. "You do seem to prefer solitude...should I...?" He trailed off and I shook my head. 

"I... Ryo... I'm happy to be here with you." I reached into my pocket and gripped the seashell so tightly it's scalloped edges nearly hurt me.

"I'm happy to be here with here too." I grabbed his hand and dropped the seashell in his palm before I could anguish over it or talk myself out of it. 

"I love you enough to fill the seven seas." I whispered and he smiled and handed me a small cream colored shell in return.

"I cherish you Cor. You do know the seven seas bit is for your true love?" Damnit. Now my heart was thumping so hard it felt like my ribs would break.  
I looked him dead in the eye and tried to find what was left of my courage. I didn't find words and he seemed content. We sat and watched the rest of the fireworks in silence.  
...  
The second day of the festival was just as lively as the first. It was going great, if great could be defined as day drinking with Hoshidans who really couldn't hold their Liqour. At all. I suppose it was part of the culture, Nohrians had a glass of wine on hand at basically all times, Hoshidans only seemed to drink at celebratory occasions. I had gone scouting in the morning to make sure there weren't any signs of an attack and once I was satisfied returned to the castle to find half of the townsfolk drunk off their asses, including half of the army. Kaden was in his fox form passed out in the cherry grove, Oboro had managed to tie a dozen frilly pink bows in Hinatas hair and Orochi was doling out horrible relationship advice with a cat in her lap, where the hell did she get the cat?

I saw down with Kaze and Rinkah and chuckled enjoying the show the drunks were putting on.  
"How goes day two of the festival?" 

"Well lord Cor how goes..." 

"Piss poor, still the little brother."

"You know... there's always the more direct approach." Kaze suggested his face turning pink and I shook my head. 

"No way, I'll work around this." 

"Lord Cor! Come have a drink!" Hana nearly tackled me with a bottle of Sake and I just shrugged. Why not?

...  
Oh yeah, this was why not.  
I sat exhausted in the baths, staring up with my head on the tiles as curls of steam spiraled up from the bath. God I was really plastered, I handled my liquor well, which couldn't be said of most of the army. I had helped get Felicia to bed but of course she managed to throw up all over me. 

I had made it to the baths around midnight and had been here ever since soaking in the hot water. "At least I get some peace and quiet."

"Evening Cor, or morning I suppose... sorry to interrupt you..." I tilted my head back a little more to see Ryoma standing there.

"Think dirty thoughts about the devil and he shall appear." I laughed to myself and he gave a nervous chuckle not getting my joke. "By all means join me. Screw the towel we're both men here." I laughed thinking I was hilarious. He just shook his head obviously amused by my drunkenness. 

"It's nice to see you in such good spirits for a change." He smiled and started walking towards the pool and I saw plenty up the bottom of his towel that made my jaw drop. Damn I though you used a katana not a god damn odachi." I laughed hysterically and he didn't get what I meant by the longsword joke at all. He sand into the water not far to my side and gave a big sigh of relief. 

"Enjoying the festival?" He asked and I nodded, 

"Of course, great food, fireworks, sexual frustration, good booze! Speaking of which!" I grabbed the jug of warm sake I had brought with me and three cups sitting at the edge of the pool and scooted over to him."

"No no, none for me." 

"Ryo did you tell me you trusted my judgement above anyone else's or not?" 

"I did but-" 

"Then my judgement says you're gonna drink cuz I told you." I poured sake into the three cups and he looked at me dubiously. 

"Why three?"

"These cups are shallow, less than ideal for drowning sorrows and getting plastered. Cheers." I handed him a cup and he looked at it quietly before nodding. He raised his cup gently and we downed them together. His cheeks instantly turned bright red. I drank down the second quickly and he looked at me with a weird mix of emotions in his eyes.

"Why are you... what sorrows are you drowning?" He asked and I laughed. 

"You don't know this Yet Ryo, I'm one sick twisted puppy." 

"Is that what-"

"No! That's not what the Nohrians told me I am, what I am is a sick bastard. I'm really tired." I laughed at myself and he sighed. He surprised me by pouring a second shot himself and a third for me. 

"I stay awake at night terrified I'll let Hoshido down. I may not be crowned, but I can still feel the weight of it." I wasn't terribly surprised by his confession, it was very in character of Ryoma. 

"Youre a great crown prince I slurred at him and he chuckled. 

"You would make a much better king than I would." 

"Wow. You're drunk." I laughed even though he shook his head. 

"What I mean is you're calm but compassionate, I seem collected I suppose but underneath I'm nothing but nerves."

"It doesn't matter how you feel about it, it's about how you make everyone else feel, you give them strength, so even if you have doubts don't give up." I smiled and poured myself another.

"What about you?" He asked confused and I shook my head. 

"When you bury a body it fertilizes the soil and makes the flowers that sprout up even more beautiful, that's what I'll do." 

"You're either much sadder than I suspected or very drunk brother." 

"Both probably." 

"What about your love life? Felicia seems to care deeply for you." He asked and I chuckled

"Felicia is like a sister, besides I'm no good for her. What about you high prince?" I chuckled and he shrugged. 

"I find my eyes wander in ways unbefitting of the crown prince from time to time he confessed the blush bright on his face again." 

"Oh really? And just who do you ogle?" 

"I don't know." He confessed and a dark look passed across his face for a minute like he was stuck in his own head. He grabbed the jug and raised it to his lips taking a long long gulp. 

"Good job champ." I laughed and took the jug from him while he sputtered and coughed. I took a long swig myself and-

"The villager men, those two warriors Orochi captured, half of the men in the army, I take that back all the men in the damn army." He sighed and I choked on the booze. 

"The uh... the men?" He nodded an exhausted look on his face. 

"yeah, some high prince right?" He concluded and took the booze back and I shook my head.

"I don't care how drunk I am, listen to this like it's god damn gospel. Not feeling good enough as a prince because you prefer swords to Sheaths is stupid." 

"I'll never produce an heir." 

"You've got three siblings who can take care of that, and Garon is a dinosaur and still got it up to make elise, with a fancy potion a surrogate and some hunky fluffers." I had started serious but broke out laughing by the end. He laughed about too and sighed. 

"So that was my deepest darkest secret. Do you think you can tell me what it is that has you convinced you're so horrible?" I chuckled and sighed 

"I'll tell you after the war, after we end all this."

"I want to know now." He chuckled and I sighed.

"I'm not drunk enough." I took another long swig and he took the jug from me. 

"is it what Saizo told me? About you?" 

"Cuz I know what your ninja gossips about me." 

"Do you?" He asked and I shrugged.

"You want me to just rattle off all my secrets whether you know them or not?"

"I wouldn't mind terribly. Cor... Saizo says you have feelings for Sakura, is that true?" 

"Ry-"

"Because if it is I understand not wanting to be siblings, you share no blood, and even if it would be awkward at first once everyone wraps their-"

"Ryoma I've got feelings for you, not for Sakura." I stopped him and his jaw dropped. I took the sake back and sank deeper in the water, there wasn't enough booze in the word for this. I looked at Ryoma he was sitting there gaping like a fish and still looking sexy as hell. 

"I... I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. I'm almost drunk enough I won't have to remember this so." I shoved the jug at him and stood to leave and but he grabbed my hand.

"Don't go."

"I just-" 

"I'm happy, I'm really happy because a lot of things make sense now, but I need a minute to process all of this." He looked up at me with a desperate look on his face and I shook my head. I was a bad person when I was drunk even worse than sober. I grabbed his chin and kissed him deeply before pulling away. 

"If you can separate the idea you have of your baby brother and who I am, this man standing in front of you who thinks about your meaty ass and your God damn horse cock and how Sex you look all the time, come back here tomorrow night around the same time."


	2. The fuckening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoma comes to give Cor his decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was really fun to write this, there are a couple scenes I cut brief that I would be happy to write and add as additional chapters if you guys wanted me to, like the ninjas and the forest and all that, (you'll see) please read and review and tell me I you want more! Check out my tumblr at cummytomato.tumblr.com and feel free to submit story asks!

"Cor." I opened my eyes when I heard Ryoma's voice. It was that time and I sat in the hot bath again. The steam was thick and I sat across from the showers, I could see him standing there, the thick steam billowing around him. I couldn't help but admire him. He just had a skimpy white towel tied around his waist. 

"Ryo... look about last night."

"You told me to make my decision Cor, Any other time I wouldn't hold a drunk man to his word, but I could tell this is everything to you." 

"Ryo... I don't want you to feel like this is an ultimatum."

"I did at first, But somewhere, between ripping every Training dummy to shreds and banging my head against the wall, I realized that you were offering me everything I've ever wanted. Someone to help me carry the weight of Hoshido, someone to tell me These feelings are okay. Let's face it I couldn't do better in picking a man, you're strong, and kind, you love my siblings, you look out for me. So instead of stressing about the thousand insignificant details, I'm going to... offer myself in return." He rushed through it his face already deep red. His blush only got brighter when he reached down unknotted his towel slowly and dropped it to the ground. 

"Ryoma..." I was speechless. He stepped down into the water and waded over to me. 

"Cor, I've just said a lot of words about feelings and such, I really need you to say something that'll calm me down now."

"I can't. Just come here." I reached out to him and he gave me a shy smile. I hugged him tightly before pulling back enough so I could lean in and kiss him. He was stiff at first. I just pressed my lips against his softly and he stood there like a statue. I took my time coaxing his lips into deeper kisses before finally all pretense of just chaste kissing was long gone and we were well into Make out territory. I was doing my damnedest to tickle his tonsils while I was groping his perfect ass God it was really perfect. Like two huge round firm-

"Can I... suck your..." he stuttered and I laughed.

"No fair I wanted to go first!" I laughed and he smiled bashfully. I sat down in the edge of the pool with him between my legs. I kissed him one more time before he laid his hand in my towel covered crotch. He groped my bulge for a second his face bright red. "Is this...?

"It is. All of this was." 

"Then switch with me, I've got a bit of experience." I smiled and he nodded bashfully.

"E-experience?" He asked as I settled between his legs. 

"Nohrians like wine and they like sex, shut up and let me show you the ropes." I smiled up at him, his cock was already rock hard and sticking halfway up his chest. 

"I thought you were descended from the dawn dragon not the dawn horse." I laughed and wrapped my hand around his thick clock. 

"So that thing about the odachi..." 

"It was a dick joke. Ryo your dick is huge." He had at least nine inches of thick hoshidan meat between his legs." I started stroking him up and down and took a hold of his sac with my other hand still smiling. "And with balls like these the whole gay thing isn't an issue, you could get a brick wall pregnant." I laughed as I massaged his big bull balls. 

"Stop it with the compliments or I'll be blushing like Sakura."

"Don't talk about the baby sister when you've got a guy between your legs." I scolded him before licking a slow stripe up his cock to the head and he moaned loudly. I took the head in my mouth and he threw his head back to moan. 

"Cor please don't stop, I-" I pulled off him and was going to pay some attention to his balls but instead he came then and there. The thickest cuz id seen in my entire life shot out his cock and plastered my chest and the left side of my face. I couldn't help but laugh as his cum dripped doen bis cock and into the hot water. 

"That good?" I chuckled and he nodded.

"Better than I had ever dreamed of." He panted and I grinned.

"A fifth of the way there." 

"What?"

"I'm going to make you cum four more times tonight." I smirked and he just gaped at me nervously despite the fact he was still hard as a rock. I licked up some of the cum still on his cock and he moaned about how sensitive he was now.  
I just ignored him and started bobbing my head up and down, on him. I could comfortably take five or six of his inches, but this was Ryoma he deserved better than that. I started angling my throat so I could swallow him all the way to the root. It brought tears to my eyes but he moaned so loudly I swear he must have woken up half the army. 

"Cor! Stop it's really-" I buried my nose in his pubes and swallowed around his cock. My lungs were screaming for air but deep throating him seemed to do the trick perfectly. He buried his hands in my hair and practically doubled over me as he came a second time. He was too deep down mu throat for me to taste him, all I did feel was his cock pulsating in my mouth. He sat up straight and I pulled off him with an obscene pop desperate for air. 

"That's two." I laughed and he moaned softly. 

"You're incredible." He sighed between pants and I packed him on the lips. 

"Break time, go get cleaned up cuz we aren't done till I fuck the crown prince of hoshido."

...

He stood there embarrassed and I rolled my eyes. "I know, trust me I know, gay sex is inconvenient, but I promise It'll be worth it." He was still embarrassed after having cleaned himself out while I was still enjoying the bath. He was still standing at the edge of the pool since he had returned. I stood up in the pool and I could see his dick which wasn't hard but still fluffy give a twitch at seeing me. 

"Were you born without shame or did you abandon it over time?" He asked and I just smirked as I waded over to him. 

"Enjoy words like that while you can, when I'm through with you it'll be hard to finish a sentence." I smiled teaching up and pulling him by the dick into the water with me. He moaned and I watched as his dick grew rock hard again in my hand. 

"You really know how to m...." 

"Make you weak in the knees?"

"Something like that." I lowered a hand to grope his ass, damn he was thick. 

"Ryo can I fuck you?"

"I thought that was already the plan..."

"Just want to make sure you're up for it, it's your first time and it won't be all to pleasant at first." He nodded regardless. I pecked him on the lips before leading him to the edge of the bath. "Bend over for me." He nodded and without hesitation rested his arms against the side of the pool and buried his face in them so that his ass was presented to me. Seeing him so flustered and so exposed had me so fucking hard I couldn't believe it. My cock was throbbing so hard it almost hurt. When I dropped to my knees behind Ryoma he nearly jumped when I pressed a kiss to each side of his beautiful bubble butt. 

"Could you just... get to it?"

"Impatient or scared?"

"You forgot embarrassed." He sighed and I chuckled 

"You belong to me now, so I'm going to worship you as I see fit and you're just going to have to try to enjoy it." With that I started rimming his tight hole. He spasmed like he got struck by lightning and let out a moan that went straight to my cock. He shuddered as I pressed my tongue into him, moving it in slow circles. I reached between his legs and stroked his cock which had gotten hard again.

"Corrrrr." He moaned and I couldn't help but grin as I ate him out. The taste of soap wasn't all that nice, but this was ryomas hole, and I was going to worship it long and hard before I fucked it longer and harder. "That feels so good." He moaned and I started opening him up with my fingers. I reached for a vulenary I had brought and spread some on my fingers, useful in the battle field and in the bedroom. it was slick and tingly perfect for working Ryo open. I slid a finger into him after removing my tongue. He tensed up at the intrusion but I made sure to warm him up a little slicking up his cock and giving it long slow strokes.

"You're doing really well Ryo, just relax." 

"I have another mans fingers in me, easier said than done." He panted and I leaned forward to nip at his ear. 

"I'm going to fuck you so good ryo I promise." He tilted his head back to kiss me and I took the chance to slip another finger in him. 

"Is this necessary every time?" He asked and I shrugged.

"I like you're already planning on next time." I had three fingers in him now, I was just as blessed as Ryoma in the trouser department, but where he had length I had girth. I thought for his first time I might have to spend a long time getting him ready, sure I coulda just shoved on in, and after gritting his teeth through it for half of it maybe he would start to feel good, but this way I knew he would feel every bit of it as best as possible. "Roll over for me." I kissed his shoulder and he nodded , turning and laying flat on his back. His cock laid thick and heavy against his abs. He spread his legs and rested them on the edge of the pool. His face was still flushed red and he was looking up at me. 

"Cor..."

"Are you ready? I mean I know all this sensitive going slow stuff isn't really either of our styles but... I want this to be good for you." 

"We can pretend we both aren't nervous, but I want this too, so go ahead." I nodded and tapped my fat cockhead against his ass, I slicked myself up with vulenary and started pressing in. For a second I might as well have been trying to penetrate a brick wall, but then he relaxed more and and I accidentally slid halfway into him. He gave a loud moan that sounded a little pained but his cock started shooting on his abs. 

"Holy- did you just cum!?" 

"It hurt but felt really good." He painted and I grinned. His hole had a vice grip on the middle of my cock, it was still spasming from his orgasm. I gave a gentle thrust forward to sheath myself completely in him and he gave another moan. "It's a strange feeling, uncomfortable, but it also feels really good." I took a hold of his cock and massaged it slowly, it felt so good to be inside him, I leaned down for a kiss and he greeted me happily. 

"I'm glad you're having a good time. But I'm still not done with you." I whipped my hips back and he gasped at suddenly being nearly empty, before I slowly sunk all the way back in. His mouth hung open in a silent moan as I kept repeating that quickly withdrawing and then slowly sinking back in. "Ready for more?"

"There's more?" He asked surprised and to answer him instead of slowly sinking back in since he was taking it really well I started earnestly thrusting into him and his head fell back with an almost painful sounding smack against the tile.

"Ah!" 

"Grima's cock and balls you feel so good Ryo."

"Language." He hissed and unbroken out laughing but didn't real stride fucking into him.

"Im balls deep in you Ryoma, i get to use all the dirty words I want." 

"Brat." He smirked at me and I leaned down and lowered my head to lick at one nipple then the other, before gently biting one. That made him give another loud moan and made his dick jerk a little. "Fuck!" I looked at him with a smug look on my face and he tried to turn away from me embarrassed. Since he was exposing his beautiful neck to me I saw fit to give him a nice big love bite. I couldn't think about anything except thrusting into him, fuck he felt good. I couldn't believe it, I was fucking Ryoma, I was fucking Ryoma. 

"I love you Ryo, I love you so much and I'm wanna keep doing this till I break"

"As long as that's no time soon." He smiled moaning into my mouth as he kissed me, wrapping those tree trunks he called arms around my neck holding me close as I rutted into him. 

"Cor I like having you this close."

"Yeah inside you is pretty damn close." I chuckled and he gave me a sweet kiss. 

"I mean this close, in my arms, being so honest with me." He gave me a warm smile and I felt like I was Gonna cry. 

"Stop being all touchy feely when I'm trying to fill you up with my cum." Shit I was crying. You're not supposed to cry during sex. Samurais aren't really supposed to cry at all! He wiped my tears away with a few pecks of his lips and kept holding me close. 

"I cherish you" he whispered to me and I grinned. I reached between us and grabbed at his huge hard cock, obviously he was enjoying it enough that he had gotten hard again. I started tugging on it in time with my thrusts. He was clamping down on my cock, like he didn't want to let go of it, it felt so good. He tossed his head backs and came again, his cock so spent it just jerk and spasmed dropping a few drops of cum on his abs. 

"I love you too, shut up you're ruining my rhythm that's four by the way." He smirked and I jacked him off he was arching his back in pleasure and had wrapped his long strong legs around my waist. The only sounds we're out grunts, the slapping of my hips and balls against his ass, and the water splashing around my legs since I was still standing in the pool. Actually I heard a few other very quiet noises, dragon hearing has its perks. It took a long time for him to get close again, and I savored fucking him hard until I was on the brink and then slowing down so I wouldn't Cum yet. 

"Cor... I'm going to cum again." He panted and I smirked 

"I'm pretty close too, but I got something to tell you." He just nodded and I couldn't help the grin on my lips, jacking his cock faster and faster as he got closer and closer. 

"Our ninjas are watching us fuck like animals, and they're all masturbating." 

"What!" He yelled but I'd timed it well, he came his whole body spasming. As his hole clamped down around my cock I couldn't help it, I came harder than I ever had in my life. So hard I damn near blacked out. I collapsed on top of him, still inside of him, we laid there panting for a long time before he yelled out in a loud authoritative voice. 

"Kagero! Kaze! Saizo! Get your asses out of here I'll deal with you later!" 

"Language" I chuckled at him and pressed a lazy kiss to his cheek. 

"We should move at some point. I'm pretty sure I've fused to the tile." 

"This would be some position to have you trapped In, a nice piece of decor while everyone used the baths?" He pinched my ass, chuckling and tried to move. 

"Come on let's get cleaned up so we can go to bed." 

"Can I be the big spoon?"

"You're sleeping on the floor if you don't get off of me now." 

"But you're comfy." I groaned and kissed him one last time. 

...

When I woke up the next morning I was very, very soar. Well morning wasn't completely accurate but whatever. All that mattered is that there was an arm draped across my chest, my eyes followed it and found Ryoma attached to it laying on his stomach at my side. He was passed out, I couldn't blame him, after screwing in the bathhouse he had taken me up against the side of the damn armory and I had returned the favor again in my quarters. I was just glad it all hadn't been a dream.

"Sweet."

...

Time flies when you're having fun, it runs like its life depended on it when you're in love and screwing the sexiest samurai known to mankind. Ryo spent just about every night in my quarters. We had a ridiculous amount of sex, stupid cute stuff like going on walks together and making out when we thought we were alone. (We had a serious problem with Pervy ninjas.) it was kind of too perfect. That is until Camilla's rallied a massive army and challenged our honor to meet her at the bottomless trench. 

...

"Oh brother dearest!" I recognized the voice instantaneously. Even without the wingbeats of a drake and her magic I could have recognized her presence in a battlefield even without her calling to me. When Camilla entered the fray there was no such thing as retreat or a draw. There was only absolute bloodshed, dominate or struggle till the last man. Dragon claws scraped against my pauldrons as I was snatched by the shoulders and carried aloft. 

"Camilla!" 

"Don't struggle brother, I'd hate for you to fall to your death before we could play a little!" She giggled and I tried to free myself. Her drake carried me away from my allies and behind the enemy front. 

"Cor!!!" I heard Ryoma roar, I thrashed in her drakes talons and freed myself from its grip. I dropped a painful fifteen feet or so down to the nearest plateau and rolled to a halt. I quickly stood and eyed my surroundings. We were well beyond the main Nohrian force, on the plateau with me were a handful of Nohrian soldiers, and on an even higher cliff than me, her eyes burning on me. She passed her hand over a tome strapped to her hip and her hand shone with power. Camilla liked to play for her food, so I knew whatever spell she cast wasn't primed to kill me, just to hurt like hell. I ran the closest nohrian solider through with my katana and used his body as a shield when she flung her spell. A pillar of flame roared a few feet from me, the heat from it enough to turn the armor of the dead nohrian red hot. I shoved him at the spell and ripped the short sword from his belt, I threw it at Camilla but she just raised her axe to deflect it as easy as she'd tuck a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Sweetie if you want to kill me you'll have to try a lot harder than that!" Her drake took to the sky again and I charged across one of the plank bridges cutting down two nohrians on the way. She rained down bolts of lightning just as I leapt for the other side of one of the craggy cliffs. The bridge went down in flames and I was still too separated from my allies. A Nohrian paladin charged me and I rolled under his horse to save myself from another bolt of Camilla's lightning. 

I made a break for the cliff, isolated like this and against an airborne enemy with magic at her disposal I didn't stand much of a chance. I saw most of our forces were on one of the cliff plateaus not too far away, of course there was the entire Nohrian squadron under Camillas command between us now. Camilla swooped down towards me, chasing me to the cliff, I was about to turn and make my stand when a second wyvern flew up from the cliff and came at me, I didn't see beruka, but I barely managed to parry her axe before it could rip off my arm. I didn't however manage to stop her wyverns claws from ripping into my chestplate. 

"Lord Cor!" Subaki? I slashed at Beruka in retaliation clipping a fold of her wyverns wing, it shakily soared off, I knew Camillas drake was about to catch me, a perfect pincer strike. I rolled under the drakes claws but realized I hadn't heard the swing of an axe- that's when Camilla surged in on foot from my left side and clubbed me with the blunt of her axe. I can guarantee she broke damn near half my ribs. Damn she was smart, knowing I'd expect the pincer but wouldn't expect her to leave her mount. I rolled like a rag doll from her and landed on my back, I stared up at the night sky and saw subaki and beruka crashing together above me, feathers and scales glittering as they fell towards earth.

"Don't worry baby boy, we'll get you all patched up. Right after I slaughter those bastards who stole you from me." I coughed up a fair bit of blood and ripped my cheapskate off, the razor sharp ribbons of it were hardly protecting me. I yanked a vullenary from my belt, splashed it in my slashed chest and downed the rest of it and managed to sit up shakily. Camilla was remounting her wyvern probably to help Beruka. "Freeze him." She called out. I didn't know where the strategists and maids Camilla had brought with her were positioned but at her command a freeze spell hit me just as I got to my feet. Frost formed on my skin and I shook with the effort of trying to force myself to move, but barely even shuddered. A massive crash at my side and a shattering noise of frozen flesh half scared me to death. Subaki's Pegasus had been frozen, its wings shattered on the ground when it frozen tufts of feather scattering like broken porcelain. Subaki himself had been knocked unconscious by the fall but seemed otherwise okay. 

"Ca-" I hissed out between lips still frozen in a snarl. 

"Oh look! It appears lord Ryoma has broke through our offensive line, come to steal you away from me again I suppose." She sang in that sickeningly sweet voice of hers. I could see him now, Ryoma charging through the Nohrian ranks. With every swing of the raijinto flashes of lightning ripped through his enemies. Thunder roared with each swing, of the katana and he cleared the cliff he stood on before charging the bridge that would get him here. I knew exactly what Camillas plan was, wait for him to get halfway across the bridge, take off into the clouds so he wouldn't see her coming, and then swoop in with Beruka, grab the bridge by either end and scoop him up like I was a net. Considering this was Camilla's least favorite person in the world at the moment she would probably bash him against the sides of the cliffs a few dozen times for good measure. 

"No!" I shook with rage, the frost encasing me crackling.

"Freeze him." Camilla commanded again, Ryoma dodged the icy bolt of the spell and charged the bridge playing right into her trap. All at once I felt my dragon blood boil in my veins. I pushed forward i managed to move forward a step, Camilla heard the sound of the spell shattering and looked at me out of the corner of her eye. "Freeze him again!" She hissed. I shook off the last of the spell, my body already shifting in shape.

"Camilla No!" Instead of what she had planned she settled for setting the bridge in fire. 

"Freeze him before he shifts you fools!" My rage exploded out all at once. I hadn't turned into a dragon since the attack on the square, but this felt different. I felt a lot bigger than I had then, the dragon form seemed complete this time, and my body moved on it's own. I surged at Camilla with one huge flap of my wings. I snatched her from her saddle with one claw and Ryoma in the other just as the bridge gave out from the flames. I took off with them and flew for the highest peak among the cliffs. I slammed my fists into the ground with Camilla and Ryoma still in my claws. 

"If you're going to kill me than do it already Cor."  
Tears were running from her eyes as she looked away from me defiantly. My claws tightening around her waist until she cried out in pain. 

"YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM!" I roared at her, I knew the words that came out of my mouth were incoherent, just an ear splitting draconian roar, but my vision was red, she would have killed Ryoma I know it. He was being stupid because I was in danger! 

"Cor calm down... please." That was Ryoma. He looked up at me and I gave a roar of frustration.  
"This isn't you. You wouldn't hurt her." He was right I knew he was right. He rested a hand on a claw and I looked down at him. He seemed so small, or he really was small this dragon form was.. wrong. I began to abandon the shape, it fell away from me and I was left in my regular human shape with my hand on Camilla's throat. 

"Sis..." I let go of her throat and cupped her cheek turning her face to me. 

"Stop." She sobbed and I shook my head. 

"Camilla you're my sister. I love you now and forever. Please listen to me. Garon... Father isn't Father anymore. He's forcing this war for no other reason than Bloodshed."

"Cor stop. This is too cruel." She hissed at me

"You know its true."

"What does it matter if it's true! He's our father! And you turned your back on us!" 

"I turned my back on Garon. Not on you. Not on Nohr. I didn't chose to side with Hoshido because I share blood with them or thought I did, I chose Hoshido because they are fighting for peace." 

"We could have fixed everything wrong with Nohr, the five of us, Xander would be king and Nohr would be a peaceful place again."

"but in the meantime Garon will destroy everything." I sighed and the defeated look in her eyes told me she knew I was right. 

"What... what do we do?" She asked in a whisper and I helped her sit up. 

"We overthrow the tyrant. We put Xander and Ryoma on the thrones and end the bloodshed." She wiped her eyes and smiled at me. 

"I love you brother." She reached out to me and I hugged her tightly. I looked at Ryoma who gave me an encouraging smile. 

...

"Camilla's forces had agreed to the truce, nobody seemed comfortable with it, but Camilla's Soldiers were nothing if not obedient. She delighted in spending her first day with us teasing every single hoshidan who crossed her path. I on the other hand spent the day giving Ryoma the cold shoulder. I skipped our usual training session and he was utterly confused, dumb jackass. 

"What's the matter?" Hinoka asked and I shrugged. 

"What's the matter with you?"

"Your sister." 

"She'll grow on you." 

"Like a cancer." I chuckled at that. 

"Or a mole that adds character." 

"Regardless, why are you pissed at Ryoma?"

"Cuz he's an idiot."

"Kettle meet-"

"Shut up twerp." I shoved her and she shoved me back twice as hard. 

"This about him forgetting his princely duties." 

"Yup."  
...

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I don't like your face." I shot back and he just crossed his arms. 

"I haven't heard complainants from you before. Anything else on your mind?" I whipped my arm at him tossing my carving at his chest plate at about a thousand miles per hour. Damn near dented it if I do say so myself. 

"Yeah, the stupid way you acted when we were fighting Camilla is on my mind!" 

"Stupid!?"

"Yeah stupid! The army looks to the two of us, when you broke past enemy lines alone that was the stupidest thing I've ever seen! What were you thinking!" 

"I was thinking you were in danger and I had to save you! What you're angry because that means I somehow treated you like a damsel?"

"No jackass! I'm angry because you abandoned everything to try and save me! You ignored strategy, you ignored trying to protect your comrades, you especially ignored your own personal safety! If us being together turns you into a blockhead with a sharp sword then I don't want us to be together!"

"Cor..." he looked hurt. Which was good. I wanted this to hurt, wanted the jackass to remember this. 

 

"I've never been so worried as I was watching you fall into Camilla's traps like an idiot." I finally hugged and he nodded. 

"I can't apologize for trying to save you, but I promise I won't jeopardize everything like that again."

"Stubborn jerk."

"Can I kiss you know or are you going to throw another carving at me?" 

...

"So the entire army knows, and your sister keeps dropping not so subtle hints at me, should we get married Cor?"

"But marriage is so boring." I rolled over trying to fall asleep before he could take this any further. 

"I'm not really opposed to the idea, in fact I think it's something our parents would approve of."

"Considering the father I knew had an army of concubines, my mother was the royal mistress and your father was a two timer I kind of suspect they'd approve of you marrying a tree stump or two." He curled up behind me pulling me to his chest, I could feel his breath on the back of my neck. 

"You don't like the idea of marrying me?" He asked and I sighed. 

"I'm just damn glad you didn't get on your knees or anything to to propose." 

"If I make a joke about how you usually like me being on my knees will you marry me?" 

"Nope. But if you get on them right now I might consider it."

...

Yay weddings, yada yada. The whole thing took way too long, especially with Izana marrying us and dabbing half the time. The only thing that made me show up is what I had managed to talk Ryo into doing the night before. Let's just say ninjas are very good with ropes and after I had my way with my about to be husband I enjoyed watching our ninjas all take a turn with him too. What? I was about to commit to one man for the rest of my life? Only fair that I get to see said man fucked by ninja twins and a boob ninja with a collection of strap ons.

After the wedding things kind of took a nose dive with Azura finally caving and telling me about our real enemy, the whole invisible country with an evil dictator the that I needed to unite the rival kingdoms against. Really exhausting, really cut into my sex life with my husband, I was not enthused.  
... 

"Hey pops... wanna maybe do something today?" Shiro asked while I was sitting with Kana under my favorite tree. 

"Sure kiddo. What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, I mean... what are you two doing?" 

"Whittling. Your sisters got quite the talent." I smiled and him and he shrugged. "We could go fishing?" I offered him but he shook his head.

"No this is fine, I know you like doing it." I reached over and ruffled up his hair. 

"Whats on your mind?" I asked and he shrugged. 

"I don't know I'm just wondering like... if dad shows if he cares about you." I looked at him surprised and looked at kana and the look on her face told me she had questions as well. 

"You're worried your dad doesn't love papa?" I asked them and they both nodded sheepishly. "Listen kids, I know better than anybody that your dad isn't the best with being affectionate, but he cares about me a lot, and he loves you two little rascals so much I had to pry you out of his arms cuz he was gonna gobble you up when you were born." 

"Speaking of which..." Shiro trailed off and I resisted the word to cover Kana's ears. 

"Having dragons blood had weird advantages. When you two are older- AND MARRIED then we'll talk. Till then we do not speak of it." My look told them I wasn't going to spare the lives of even my own children if they started asking about where dragon eggs came from when you had two daddies. 

"So do you have like... any proof that dad cares? He's just always so busy..." Shiro asked and I chuckled. In my head I couldn't help but remember how sexy my husband was at any and all times, Mmm samurai walking around in just a fundoshi, in our private quarters, Hubby at the Baths, Hubby- stop! Kids! Address children first! Then make love to your husband! "Yeah, your dad's not good with saying how he feels, but he does write letters. A lot of them. He leaves me little notes all the time, you've seen them lying around our quarters in sure, I'll show you them sometime, I keep them all. The same way he keeps all the carvings I've made for him." 

"Does he keep the ones I do?" Kana asked hopefully and I smirked. 

"No." She looked distraught and I pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I keep all your carvings all for myself sweetie, I'm a big bad greedy dragon." She positively beamed at me and I smiled. 

"Makes me feel kind of bad I don't do anything..." Shiro sighed and I chuckled. 

"Well we have our memories of fishing and campfires. If your father was any good at fishing he would come with us." 

"Can I come with you guys?" Kana asked and I smiled. 

"Only if you promise to let me nap and catch enough to feed me too." 

"Sweet! It would be nice if dad came along though... even if he's not good at fishing."  
I nodded, I hadn't realized these two felt this way... I stood up and finished my carving with one last flick of my knife. 

"Let's go see dad then, time for a family meeting." 

...

Unsurprisingly Ryoma was huddled over a table planning strategy. Camilla sat right next to him, obviously doing her fair share if her notes and scribblings were anything to go by, but also probably deep in her cups seeing as she tossed a halfhearted flirtation at Ryoma just as we all walked in. I tossed my little carving st his chest plate and it bounced off with a Ping the same way I'd done for a long time now to tell him something was important. "Yo Dad!" Shiro caught his attention for us and I chuckled and gave him a smirk. 

"Hey sis." I called to her and she waved at Kana and gave her a devilish little smile. "When's the next projected confrontation?" 

"Nothing but small squabbles as far as the eye can see, a perfect opportunity for a festival or two." She giggled and I nodded. 

"I'm officially relieving you of duty Ryoma. Pack your bags." He gave me his trademark 'what are you up to now??' Look and I chuckled. 

"Is this an order from the high prince of the land we're at war with or from my husband?" 

"Husbands the higher authority position right?" I asked just to be sure and he nodded a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips. 

"Your family is leaving tomorrow morning with or without you and-" i covered Kana's ears this time. 

"If its without you the raijinto won't be seeing any action for well beyond the foreseeable future." Kana was a little too sharp with analogies, Shiro on the other hand thought I was telling Ryoma I would stop sparing with him... hm, in a way he was right about that."

"Camilla I leave you in charge for the next couple days, that okay?" She nodded.  
"Be sure to-" I grabbed both of my kids heads before she could finish that covering one of their ears with my hands and the other with my chest. 

"CAMILLA!"

"Sorry dear must be the wine." She cackled as I left with my kids. I don't know if her covering for me while I took my family on a fishing trip was worth the amount of interest she had taken in my sex life

... 

That night Ryoma came into our quarters With a confused look in his face and just shed his armor silently before joining me on the bed. I was just laying there reading in a cotton shirt and breeches. "What was all of that about earlier?" He sighed pressing a kiss to the back of my neck. 

"Good parenting." I said simply and he looked at me confused. 

"I'm still not understanding." 

"Our kids can't tell if you like them, they can't tell if you like me. They're just tiny people who don't have enough experience to hear everything you say when you're not talking." He looked at me surprised and I I chuckled. 

"They don't know I love them?" 

"Nope. So fishing trip tomorrow."

"We're at war with a country of invisible zombie warriors and you want to go fishing?"

"It's good for morale." 

"Somehow I feel like this is just an excuse to take me in the woods."

"Should I bring the ninjas?" I joked and he shot me a death look. 

"Sheesh still not over that huh? Come on it was your birthday."

"Then shouldn't I have enjoyed my gift more than you did?"

"Are you gonna put out for me tonight or not?" I smirked closing my book and climbing into his back.

...

I gave a contented sigh as I listened to my kids laugh at my husband dropping the tiny fish he'd just about caught back into the water on accident the second he got the hook out of its mouth. "Stop smiling Cor! Let's see you do better!" He hissed at me and I chuckled. 

"Kids pull your lines in." They nodded in reeled in their lines. I stood up from my sunny place on the river bank before shifting into my dragon form and leaping into the water. It didn't take me long to find a big fish and catch in my jaws. I burst out of the water with a spalsh to make sure I got my family wet and offered the fish to Ryoma. He looked at me completely displeased. 

"That's cheating." Be pouted like a five year old and as I shifted back with the fish still in my mouth I just batted my eyes at him and handed it to Shiro. 

"Way to go pops!" He and Cana were grinning, good to know my kids liked teasing that father as much as I did. 

"If you said it was cheating every time we took advantage of my dragon form we wouldn't have kids." I smirked and pecked him on the lips." He still had his arms crossed in frustration but I could see a dark look in his eyes. 

"I think you and I need to have a talk, let's go for a walk Cor." I nodded and followed him out of the water. 

"We'll be back in a bit kids." We headed into the woods and after he thought we were out of earshot I heard Shiro ask Cana if she thought we were going to fight. 

"No bro, they're not going to fight. They're gonna do the other thing."

"What's the other thing?"

"Camilla said I could tell you when you're older."


End file.
